


Secrets Buried Deep

by maliana



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Killing, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Male Homosexuality, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliana/pseuds/maliana
Summary: Vampire AU. Makoto has a dark secret—he’s the crowned prince of vampires. Unfortunately, he has to kill all of the other vampires in Hope’s Peak Academy, one of which includes the boy he’s been crushing on for a long while.





	1. I

_”Oh, glorious prince... wake from your tiring slumber.”_

Makoto grunted and turned over, ignoring the voice. He knew exactly what was going on, but he was obviously trying to ignore it. He hated having to wake up in the middle of the night, especially after adjusting to the regular “up in the day, asleep in the night” schedule. It’s not that his kind were subject to stereotypes; it was more the fact that they were simply nocturnal.

_”Oh, glorious prince...”_

Makoto growled and pulled out a small side pillow he used to rest his leg on normally, throwing it at the person speaking. “Shut up, dammit.”

The person just threw the pillow back at him and kissed his left temple. “Oh, dear Makoto. You’re such a lovely little prince. A glorious prince.” He grunted and pushed the person away, huffing. The person kissed him again and smiled. “Pretty prince.”

Makoto huffed. “What do you want?”

“Kill them all before they kill you; you know this.”

“As if I could-“

“Shut up. You know what to do. Now do it, Makoto.”

~*~

When Makoto awoke, he immediately hissed at the alarm that had shocked him into his woken state. He was up for almost an hour arguing with Him, and he was absolutely pushed off that he couldn’t sleep a little more to make up for those lost thirty minutes. But he couldn’t. He had to battle Despair with a fake Hope while attempting to commit mysterious murders of the vampires around him.

“Good morning, Naegi-san.”

Tomagi Byukuya. “Tomagi-sama. Did you sleep well last night?”

“Wonderful. And you?”

“Eh. Woke up in the middle of the night and didn’t sleep for a little over a half hour. Makes me angry, but there will be days when you can’t make up for lost time.”

“Chatty, chatty, chatty. When did you become so chatty?”

“Shut up.” And Makoto walked away.


	2. II

Makoto sighed, wandering the halls of Hope’s Peak Academy, looking around for telltale signs of possible fellow vampires in the vicinity. A little licking of the lips that led to revealing of fangs, eating raw meat for the blood in it, or even just an aversion to holy objects (it’s not that touching a cross would hurt them; they just couldn’t stand a religion that frowned upon them as a people and saw them as acquaintances to Old Scratch). But nothing had stood out to Matoko, and almost an entire hour had passed by.

He was about to start talking to other students to try and catch a possible tic that would’ve led to a subtle reveal, but then he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around, obviously startled. But it was just Togami again. “What the fuck do you want from me?!” Makoto shouted, clearly still a little frightened.

Togami frowned, kicking Makoto in the shin. “Fuck you, Naegi-san. I’m only here to do that.”

“You’re only here to fuck me?”

“Hell no. I’m only here to kick you and leave.”

“You’re such an ass.”

He just pressed his glasses to the back of his nose and left. Makoto rolled his eyes and went to talk to Leon and Sakura.

~*~

Byakuya sighed, kicking his shoes off in his room and looking up at the ceiling. Three students... murdered in an instant. He held his head as if he had a splitting headache running through his entire skull. _Dammit! Dammit, why did this have to happen to me?! I’m worth more than this torture!_

There was a soft knock on the door, Toko walking in and kissing his head sweetly. “Byakuya-san~!!!”

Byakuya pushed her away. He couldn’t think straight; he just wanted to kill. Kill, kill, kill.

And he knew just how to do it.


End file.
